


A Summer For The Books

by smol_infp



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Summer Camp AU, Unrequited Love, and summer camp aus, as many of the newsies as i can manage, e v e r y o n e i s g a y, i hate making my boy suffer but i cant write anything but angst so Be Prepared, i really love davey jacobs okay, i really love newsies??, it's gonna end happy i promise, pining davey is my aesthetic okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_infp/pseuds/smol_infp
Summary: Davey needs to be more social so he volunteers at a summer camp his brother goes to to A.) get his mother off his back about his almost nonexistent social life and B.) to hopefully make some friends. He hadn't expected to become infatuated with the lead program director and yet, there he was.





	1. Homeward Bound

**Author's Note:**

> okay,,, listen,,,, i've been putting this off for like two weeks bc i couldn't bring myself to angstify My Boys bc they've suffered enough but i couldn't not write this. I had to. i needed it and i feel like some of you did too so here. i High Key think Les is short for Leslie, fight me about it. sorry for the Massive Amount Of Texting ahead, i promise future chapters will Not Be So Text Heavy

May 19th. The day Jack had been looking forward to since the fall. The day he would finally get to go back to Camp Little River. He’d been going to this camp since he was ten. This would be his fifteenth year at Camp Little River and third year as a worker. Two of those fifteen years had been spent as a CIT. Wheeling his suitcase out to his car, he felt his phone start vibrating. As he shoved his suitcase into his trunk, he took his phone out of his pocket.

“Hey Crutchie. I’m loading up now. I’ll be over to get you and Romeo soon.” Jack said, positioning his suitcase to make sure all three would fit. His CRV was a tad old, but she still ran fine.

“Okay, Jack! We’re waiting outside our apartment!”

“Be there in ten, Crutch.” He said, hanging up and forcing his trunk closed. As he walked to the front of his car, he let out a content sigh. This was going to be a good summer, he could feel it. He slipped into the driver’s seat and cranked the car. The radio was playing and he realized he had forgotten to turn it off before he had gotten out of his car the day before.

_~Body like a back road, drivin’ with my eyes closed_  
_I know every curve like the back of my hand_  
_Doin’ 15 in a 30, I ain’t in no hurry_  
_I’mma take it slow just as fast as I can~_

Jack hummed along to the song as he drove to pick up his friends, enjoying it while he could. He knew Romeo would never let him listen to country on the 10 hour drive to camp so he would just have to listen on the 10 minute drive to his house. He rolled down his window and rested his arm on the sill. He didn’t even realized he’d auto piloted until he was waiting outside Crutchie and Romeo’s apartment. He grabbed his phone from the middle console and opened messaging.

_**To:** Romeo, Crutchie_  
_**From:** Jack_

_here._

_**To:** Jack, Crutchie_  
_**From:** Romeo_

_On our way down._

_**Crutchie** has named the conversation ‘ The Three Musketeers’_

_**To:** The Three Musketeers_  
_**From:** Jack_

_I like the name, Crutch._  
_We’ve all been together for years, seems fitting._

_**To:** The Three Musketeers_  
_**From:** Romeo_

_I like it!_  
_We’ve been friends since we were kids_  
_Always had each other’s backs._

_**To:** The Three Musketeers_  
_**From:** Jack_

_You both need to hurry and get down here ‘fore I leave your asses._

_**To:** The Three Musketeers_  
_**From:** Crutchie_

_Sorry jack! Elevator’s out and we have to take the stairs :/_

_**To:** The Three Musketeers_  
_**From:** Jack_

_Oh._  
_Sorry buddy, hope your bum leg isn’t botherin’ ya_  
_I’ll come meet you and grab your suitcase_

_**To:** The Three Musketeers_  
_**From:** Romeo_

_We’re walkin’ up on your car now._  
_I’ll put Crutchie's and my suitcase in your trunk._

_**To:** The Three Musketeers_  
_**From:** Jack_

_Nah Romeo_  
_You know how my car is_

Jack opened the his car door and stepped out to meet his friends. He walked the short distance and took Crutchie’s suitcase from him. He hugged dirty blonde and ruffled his hair.

“Car’s unlocked. Choose whatever seat you want.” Crutchie nodded and climbed into the backseat. As they walked around to the trunk Romeo shook his head.

“I still don’t know why he always chooses the backseat. You’d think he’d rather ride shotgun.” Romeo mumbled, trying to open the trunk and failing.

“Who knows.” Jack replied, struggling to pry the trunk open. It took a combined effort but eventually they got it open.

“Jack,” Romeo said, placing his suitcase upright next to Jack’s, “why don’t you just trade in this junk heap? Her doors barely open, you can’t go above 60, and the trunk. The trunk is a wreck, dude.” He paused, gauging for a reaction. “Plus, it’s a 2002 model. It’s old, Jack.”

“Romeo. We have this discussion every summer. I’m not trading her in. Not while she still runs fine.” Jack groaned, balancing Crutchie’s suitcase on top of his and Romeo’s.

“It’s true Rome. You try to talk him into getting a new car every summer and he always tells you to shove it. Did you think this summer would be different?” Crutchie piped up from in front of them.

“It was worth a shot!” Romeo exclaimed, walking around to the passenger's seat. Jack forced the trunk closed and winced at the loud clang of metal on metal. As he walked around the car, he wondered how this summer would go. He had two jobs this summer and he didn’t know what to expect.

“What’re you guys jobs this summer?” He asked as he slid behind the wheel.

“I’m just a counselor.” Romeo said, pulling out his phone.

“I’m workin’ in the art hut!” Crutchie said excitedly. Jack grinned.

“Oi! I’m workin’ the art hut too. I’m also workin’ with Race. We’re the program directors.” He told the two boys as he cranked the car. The radio clicked on and Jack felt his phone vibrate.

_**Romeo** has added **Mush** , **Blink** , **Specs** , **Racetrack** , **Jack** , **Crutchie** , **Spot Conlon** , **Skittery** , **Finch** , **Buttons** , **JoJo** and **Darcy** to a conversation_

_**To:** Mush, Blink, Specs, Race, Jack, Crutchie, Spot, Skittery, Finch, Buttons, JoJo and Darcy_  
_**From:** Romeo_

_You guys ready for this summer?_

_**Romeo** has named the conversation ‘The Boys’_

_**Specs** has changed the name to ‘Camp Season’_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Romeo_

_:(_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Spot_

_Did you really think we were gonna let you call this chat ‘The Boys’?_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Romeo_

_I tried._

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Blink_

_Honestly, is ‘Camp Season’ really any better though?_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Jack_

_Can you guys stuff it?_  
_I’m trying to focus on the road and my phone keeps going off._

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Specs_

_Yeah same here._  
_Don’t freak out at that I’m at a stop light_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** JoJo_

_How about you two just silence your phones then?_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Romeo_

_Jack says his phone is on silent (it is) but it keeps vibrating_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Skittery_

_That’s Jackie’s problem then, ain’t it?_

Jack groaned as his phone kept vibrating. The next stoplight they reached, he tossed it back to Crutchie.

“Make it shut up.” He whined, slowly moving forward. He loved his friends. He really did. They just needed to stop talking sometimes. Not that he could really gripe, he talked plenty, but he liked to think he knew when to shut up.

“How about I just turn your phone off?” Crutchie volunteered, looking up at his best friend. Jack shrugged.

“Just, make it stop vibratin’.” Romeo laughed and Jack gave him a side eye. Crutchie powered down Jack’s phone then put it back on the center console. “Hey Romeo, I’m surprised you haven’t changed the station from _‘that awful country bullshit’_ to the _‘best thing to happen to the world since sliced bread’_.” Romeo sputtered for a second then whacked Jack’s shoulder.

“It was turned down, I couldn’t hear it!” He protested, immediately turning the dial to the pop hits station.

“I could hear it though..” Crutchie said, scrunching up his eyebrows. Romeo started blushing and muttered a halfhearted “shut up” before getting back on his phone. Jack chuckled and playfully pushed Romeo’s shoulder.

“So, this gonna be the year you finally tell Specs how you feel?” He teased, waggling his eyebrows at the already flustered boy.

“I- what? No! I don’t-”

“Romeo, bud, you ain’t subtle.” Jack laughed.

“Yea, the only one who doesn't know how you feel is Specs.” Crutchie pitched, a grin spreading across his face.

“Well, what if he don't feel the same? Then what?” Romeo argued, starting to pout.

“Then you stay friends and get over it, Rome. He won’t stop bein’ ya friend just ‘cause you like him and all.”

“It’ll still be different! It’ll feel different.” Jack rolled his eyes and turned the radio up. It was going to be a long car ride.

“Oh hell yeah! I love this song.” Romeo exclaimed, moving to turn it up even louder before he caught the glare Jack was directing his way.

_~Do you have the time, to listen to me whine_  
_About nothin’ and everything all at once_  
_I am one of those, melodramatic fools_  
_Neurotic to the bone no doubt about it~_

Romeo grinned and Jack could practically feel him setting up to sing along.

_~Sometimes I give myself the creeps_  
_Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_  
_It all keeps adding up_  
_I think I’m cracking up_  
_Am I just paranoid?_  
_Or am I just stoned~_

Romeo belted along to the song and started to dance in his seat. Jack was glad to see him with a smile back on his face. He turned the radio down a bit and chuckled.

“You know kid, I don’t see why you don’t sign up for the camp talent show. You could mop the floor with that voice of yours.”

“I- what? No… no I'm not that-”

“Oi, I beg to differ. Two years ago when you got drunk off your ass at crew night, you started singing and the look on the boys’ faces was priceless. They were starstruck, Rome.” Crutchie pointed out, causing his friend to redden.

“Oh whatever. You guys are making me miss the song!” He complained, trying to change the subject. He quickly turned the radio back up and started humming along instead of singing.

 

\-------------------

They’d been on the road for about two hours when Crutchie fell asleep. He was engaging in the conversation and then he just stopped. Jack had gotten a bit worried at first before Romeo had told him Crutchie had just fallen asleep.

“Do you think-” Jack started, right as Romeo’s phone rang. Romeo answered without looking at caller ID.

“Hello?”

_“How far away are you guys?”_ Jack heard from the other line. It sounded like Specs.

“We’ve got about,” Romeo looked at Jack. ‘Eight hours’ Jack mouthed. “We’ve got about eight hours left.”

_“That’s too long!”_

“We can’t all live an hour from camp, Specs.” Romeo jested. Jack raised an eyebrow. _‘So it was Specs..’_ he thought.

_“Move closer to camp then,”_ a short pause, _“please.”_ Romeo rolled his eyes.

“Specs, my college is in New York. I still got two more years,” he swallowed nervously, “plus I live with Crutchie. He needs me, y’know?”

_“Yeah sure. But romeo, living ten hours away from my best friend? It sucks.”_

“I didn’t know you and Jack were best friends!” Romeo said, feigning hurt.

_“You know I meant you.”_

“Did I though? How do I know you didn’t mean Crutchie or Jack?”

_“‘Cause I don’t love them like I love you!"_  The line went silent and Jack bit his lip.

“Specs?” silence. “Specs, you still there?” Romeo’s voice was starting to sound desperate. A click. Romeo just stared out the front windshield, a vacant expression in his eyes.

“You okay kid?” Romeo shook his head.

“Do you want to drive for a bit?” Jack offered, spotting a place to pull off. Romeo nodded and Jack put on his blinker, making for the exit. It took about five minutes to get to the rest stop but very soon after, they were right back on the road. Jack grabbed his phone and turned it back on. As he waited for it to load up, he noticed Romeo’s grip on the steering wheel. His knuckles were white. When his screen lit up, Jack quickly opened the messages app, ignoring the multiple messages in the _‘Camp Season’_ group chat. That was something for a later time, for now, he had to deal with Specs.

_**Jack** has added **Specs** , **Katherine Plumber Pulitzer** , and **Blink** to a conversation_

_**Jack** has named the conversation ‘ Specs’ Intervention’_

_**To:** Specs’ Intervention_  
_**From:** Jack_

_Specs what the hell?!_

_**To:** Specs’ Intervention_  
_**From:** Katherine_

_What did he do?_

_**To:** Specs’ Intervention_  
_**From:** Blink_

_^^_

_**To:** Specs’ Intervention_  
_**From:** Jack_

_He called Romeo._

_**To:** Specs’ Intervention_  
_**From:** Katherine_

_So what?_

_**To:** Specs’ Intervention_  
_**From:** Jack_

_Let me finish, will ya?_  
_He called Romeo to see where we were, Romeo said about eight hours away_  
_Which is true_  
_And then Specs said something about Romeo moving down closer to camp_  
_Bc he hates living ten hours from his best friend_  
_Romeo made a joke about him talking about me or Crutchie_  
_Said something like “how do I know you ain’t talking about Jack or Crutchie?”_  
_And our man here, said “because I don’t love them like I love you”_  
_Then hung up on him_

_**To:** Specs’ Intervention_  
_**From:** Blink_

_Specs._  
_Specs, what the hell_

Jack groaned. He knew Specs was at camp by now and he knew that he had his phone on him but he sure as shit wasn’t about to call him. Not with Romeo right there.

_**To:** Specs’ Intervention_  
_**From:** Jack_

_Specs, we knows you've got your phone on you_  
_Just explain yourself man_  
_You can’t just say that kinda thing to Rome_

Thirty minutes after hitting send, Jack was growing antsy. Specs always has his phone on him. Why was it taking so long? He was starting to drift off when his phone vibrated. It was Specs, and it had taken him forty five minutes to respond.

“Finally, damn…” he mumbled, unlocking his phone.

_**To:** Specs’ Intervention_  
_**From:** Specs_

_I know!_  
_I panicked!_

_**To:** Specs’ Intervention_  
_**From:** Katherine_

_Specs, Romeo is a sensitive kid._  
_He’s got lots of emotions he doesn’t know how to handle_  
_Saying that kind of thing then hanging up?_  
_Bad move._

_**To:** Specs’ Intervention_  
_**From:** Jack_

_He’s drivin’ now and he ain’t talkin'_  
_His knuckles are white his grippin’ the wheel so hard_  
_And, he's not singin’ along to Beyonce_  
_So you Know He’s Upset_

_**To:** Specs’ Intervention_  
_**From:** Specs_

_I’m sorry!_  
_It just came out and I couldn’t very well take it back_  
_You guys know how I feel about him_

_**To:** Specs’ Intervention_  
_**From:** Jack_

_Yeah we do_  
_We also know how he feels about you_

_**To:** Specs’ Intervention_  
_**From:** Specs_

_What?_

_**To:** Specs’ Intervention_  
_**From:** Jack_

_Look, I promised ‘im I wouldn’t say anything_  
_But jesus Specs, you’re about as oblivious as he is_

_**To:** Specs’ Intervention_  
_**From:** Katherine_

_Same here_  
_I told Rome I would keep it to myself_  
_But seeing as you’re a complete idiot_  
_Apparently it has to be spelled out for you_

_**To:** Specs’ Intervention_  
_**From:** Blink_

_Since these dolts keep beating around the bush_  
_Romeo likes you too, Specs._  
_He’s just a damn shy kid_

_**To:** Specs’ Intervention_  
_**From:** Specs_

_What should I do?_

_**To:** Specs’ Intervention_  
_**From:** Jack_

_Talk to him when we get to camp_  
_Shit I gotta go, kid’s gettin’ suspicious._  
_Hope you figure your shit out, Specs._

“Jack? I’ve never seen you starin’ at ya phone so long. You texting someone?” Romeo inquired, visibly more relaxed.

“Just Katherine.” Jack replied nonchalantly, waving him off. Romeo raised an eyebrow.

“‘Just Katherine’, aye? You two seem pretty serious.” Jack shrugged. He really liked Katherine. They’d been dating for about two years but he couldn’t see them getting married in the future.

“Depends on whatcha mean. Katherine’s a great gal and I like her plenty but I don’t know if I could spend my for forever with her, y’know?” Romeo chuckled and shook his head.

“Y’know Jack Kelly, I think you’re the only straight person in our friend group.”

“Katheri-”

“She’s bi, Jack. Did you forget?” Jack mentally kicked himself. He had completely forgotten. A soft groan was heard from the backseat as Crutchie sat up. Jack looked at Romeo and Romeo shook his head. He didn’t want to tell Crutchie. Not yet.

“Mornin’, Crutch. Have a good nap?” Jack teased, ruffling the dirty blond boy’s hair.

“Whereweat?” He slurred, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

“Just got to Pennsylvania.” Romeo said. _‘At least someone was paying attention to the road signs.’_ Jack thought.

“How much longer is it?”

“About six and a half hours, Crutch.” Crutchie nodded and pulled out his phone. Seeing him do so made him remember that he should probably see what the hell has been happening. The first text after his phone had been turned off was from Finch.

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Finch_

_Hey guys, I’m gonna add Katherine_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Spot_

_Okay_  
_Why did you feel the need to say so_  
_None of us care whether you add her. She's decent_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Skittery_

_^_

_**Finch** has added **Katherine Plumber Pulitzer** to ‘ Camp Season’_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Racetrack_

_Hiya Kath_  
_First order of business,_  
_When Jack  gets back on his phone_  
_No. Groupchat. PDA._

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Darcy_

_^_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Blink_

_Mush and I agree_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Katherine_

_I can’t control him_  
_He’ll do what he wants_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Crutchie_

_Jack’s driving_  
_Not sure how much longer he’s gonna be behind the wheel though_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Katherine_

_He’d probably drive the entire time if you let him_  
_....don’t let him_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Romeo_

_Yes’m_  
_Where are the rest of you guys right now?_  
_Jack, Crutchie and I are about nine hours out :(_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Blink_

_Specs, Mush, Skittery and I are at camp already_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Romeo_

_:(_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Katherine_

_Sarah and I left an hour and a half ago, so we’ve got an hour and a half left_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Racetrack_

_Spot, Finch, Buttons, JoJo, Darcy and I still have four hours_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Crutchie_

_Looks like we’s gonna be last again_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Romeo_

_Wait, Kath_  
_Who’s Sarah?_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Katherine_

_Oh, right!_  
_Sarah is my room mate_  
_I convinced her to join us at camp so she could get to know my friends_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Racetrack_

_Awww Kath thinks we’re her friends!_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Specs_

_How about you add her to the conversation_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Katherine_

_Okay_  
_We’re about to trade out driving anyway_  
_Split the time half and half_

_**Katherine Plumber Pulitzer** has added **Sarah Jacobs** to the conversation_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Sarah_

_Hi all! I’m Sarah_  
_Katherine signed me up for this without telling me_  
_Until it was too late for me to back out_  
_But I’m excited to meet you guys!_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Racetrack_

_Oh joy_  
_She’s all proper and shit like Kath_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Specs_

_Race, don't be so rude_  
_You haven’t even met the gal yet_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Blink_

_So Sarah_  
_Tell us about yourself_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Sarah_

_I have a younger brother_  
_Two younger brothers actually_  
_Leslie and David_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Mush_

_How old are they?_

_**To:** Camp Season_  
_**From:** Sarah_

_I’m 24_  
_David is 23_  
_And Leslie is 10_

Jack had finally caught up with the conversation. His eyes hurt from reading so much. This Sarah character seemed interesting. He turned to ask Crutchie what his opinion of her was, but he found the smaller boy curled up back asleep. He shrugged.

“Rome, what do you think of this Sarah girl?” He asked, putting his phone down.

“She seems plenty nice. If Katherine likes her, she can’t be too bad right?” Jack nodded. She seemed nice enough. Romeo looked at him from the corner of his eye. “What’s buggin’ ya Jack?”

“Nothin’. I’m just thinking s’all.”

“Oh bullshit, Kelly. Somethin’ has ya rattled.”

“Katherine’s never told me ‘bout this Sarah before. Never mentioned her name, nothin’. I haven't even seen her when we skyped. It’s like she just showed up outta thin air, Rome!”

“Jealous, Kelly?” Romeo teased. Jack sputtered, flustered. “It looks good on you.” he said with a laugh.

“Call it what you want! I just don’t get why she never mentioned ‘er before is all.”

“Why don’t you ask her then, genius?” Jack shook his head.

“I’ve done enough texting to last me a year. I’ll talk to her when we get to camp.”

“That’s in five hours, Jack.”

“I know,” he paused, turning to grab a pillow from the floor of the backseat, “I’m gonna take a nap kid, if you need a break just wake me up and let me know.” Jack mumbled, making himself comfortable against the window. He fell asleep quickly and it felt like it had only been ten minutes when Romeo was pushing him awake.

“I pulled into a rest stop when I almost fell asleep against the wheel. There’s only an hour more. I don’t think I can keep my eyes open.” Crutchie was awake at this point and he seemed awake and energetic. _‘Good.’_ Jack thought, _‘if Crutchie’s awake and not tired, then I’ll be able to stay awake.’_

They hit the road after taking a bathroom break and stretching for a few minutes. Who knew sitting in a car for nine hours would make your muscles cramp so bad?

“We’re almost home, fellas.” Jack said, smirking at his friends.

“Manhattan is home though..” Crutchie said, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

“Sure, but Camp Little River is where we all met. It’s the origin story of the three musketeers.”

“Oh! How did I forget?” Jack chuckled and stared ahead. He couldn’t wait. Sneaking out of his cabin to sleep under the stars. The stars which he could actually see, unlike in Manhattan. Painting each constellation he could see. Teaching kids how to paint and draw.

Before they knew it, they were pulling into the crew parking lot. He sighed contently as he turned off the car.

“We’re home, boys.”


	2. Back Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets together at camp center and plays truth or dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone Is Gay in some way, shape, or form. I love All Of Them a lot i'm just unsure how to go about writing a lot of them.

Jack shook Romeo awake gently. He wasn’t going to grab the other boy’s suitcase for him just ‘cause he was asleep.

“Romeo. Romeo we’re here. Get up.” He said, shaking the brunette’s shoulders. Romeo groaned and blinked open his eyes.

“Let’s go get our cabin.” Crutchie said, cautiously stepping out of the car. Jack nodded and went to go open the trunk. It took a minute to get it, but he got it eventually. As he pulled the suitcases out, he realized Romeo was still in the car.

“Romeo. We’re here. Get your ass out the car and come get your suitcase.” Jack said setting the his suitcase, the last of the three, on the ground before pushing the trunk shut. Romeo groaned as he rolled out of the car.

“‘M comin’, ‘m comin’.” He walked around to the back and grabbed his suitcase. Jack had his and Crutchie’s and Romeo had his own. They shared a look of happiness before starting the trek to their crew cabin. They had the biggest crew cabin, so on Crew Night, everyone came to theirs for the party. Crew Night was the one night a week, usually on Friday, where there were no campers and everyone could get together and just kick it for a night. All the other crew cabins had two to three rooms, a kitchenette, a small living room, two bathrooms, and a small tv. Their crew cabin had four rooms, a kitchenette, four bathrooms, a large living room, a decently sized tv, and a wii.

“I wonder who’s gonna end up using the spare room during the crew nights this year.” Crutchie said as they made their way up the stairs. Jack shrugged as he pushed open the door.

“You never know. It usually changes throughout the-” Jack stopped short as he caught a glimpse of someone standing in the living room. He looked between Romeo and Crutchie. They shook their heads. They had no clue either.

“‘Scuse me, and who might you be?” Romeo asked, pushing through the doorway. The man startled, turning to face them. Jack blinked in surprise, he seemed about their age.

“Oh- I- I’m David? None of the uh- none of the other cabins had another room? Someone named- god what was it- Blink? Blink. A guy named Blink told me this cabin would have a spare room? Sorry if I’m imposing- I can-”

“Davey, slow your roll. You’s can stay here. Romeo here is just a little, how would you say it?” he turned to look at Crutchie.

“Anxious.”

“Anxious around new people. Don’t take it personal.”

“It’s uh- it’s David.”

“Wait wait,” Crutchie said, “Sarah’s David?” David blinked in surprise.

“You know my sister?” He asked, raising his eyebrows at the three boys in front of him.

“Sarah Jacobs, yeah?” Jack asked. David nodded, clearly a little taken aback. “She’s my girlfriend’s roommate.”

“Oh. Oh okay. What all has she told you about me?” he asked nervously, fidgeting with his shirt.

“All she told us was that you’re one of her baby brother’s and that you’re twenty three.”

“Is that all?”

“Why? You got somethin’ to hide?” Romeo said, a blatant accusation in his voice.

“N-no! Sometimes she tells people things that aren’t her business is all.”

“Like what?” Crutchie asked.

“Like, when I was fifteen, I had started dating this guy. I wasn’t out to my parents yet but I had invited him to dinner so I could test the waters with our parents. We had all just sat down when she looks our very religious father in the eye and goes “Y’know David’s gay.” my father nearly choked on his food. I was mortified. I had no idea how they were going to react.” David explained, still playing with the hem of his shirt.

“That… that sucks bud. I’m sorry.” David shrugged.

“It was eight years ago. Plus, they were fine with it. My mom was a little upset I hadn’t told her sooner, but other than that they were very accepting of it.” There was an awkward silence before Jack spoke again.

“Have you already unpacked and all?” He asked. David nodded. “Okay. Which room?”

“To the right, the one facing away from the lake.”

“Got it. Let us do the same. Everyone meets at camp center on arriving day and we spend the night catching up with one another and tellin’ each other about what all we done since last year.”

“I don’t..”

“No worries if you don’t know where ya headed. You can wait on us.” Jack said, moving to the left side of the cabin with Crutchie right behind him.

“Wait, I never got your names!”

“I’m Crutchie! It’s easy to remember ‘cause well,” Crutchie chuckled, gesturing to his crutch. David raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Jack walked back out of the room one suitcase still in hand.

“I’m Jack. Jack Kelly.” He said, making his way over to the other side of the cabin. Romeo hadn’t moved from the doorway. He seemed skeptical.

“And uh- you’re uh- Romeo?” David asked, swallowing nervously. He nodded curtly and walked towards the only vacant room left. David felt bad for butting in. The others had clearly been together for a while and now here he is, showing up out of the blue. He wasn’t waiting too long before the three boys came back.

“Let’s go introduce you to everyone, Davey.” Jack said, walking toward the door. David sighed, he was stuck with that nickname. It took him long enough to get the one he had! It’s not like it was that much harder to say David instead of Davey. As they exited the cabin, they formed a horizontal line. Romeo, then Crutchie, then Jack, and finally Davey.

“So, what brings you to Camp Little River, Dave?” Jack asked, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

“My mother.” he grumbled.

“S’at so? How come?”

“She’s “worried about my social life” and she thinks making me volunteer at my brother’s camp will get me friends.” He explained.

“Your brother comes here?” asked Crutchie.

“Yeah. This is only his third year though.”

“I don’t remember a Leslie though.” Jack said, clearly confused.

“Oh yeah, he goes by Les. Thinks Leslie is too stuck up.” David said with a laugh.

“Jack!” all four boys looked up, surprised. A grin split Jack’s face as he saw a girl running towards him.

“Kath!” he exclaimed, immediately pulling her into his arms and kissing her. He couldn’t place why, but something about seeing them together made Davey’s stomach churn.

“That’s Katherine. She and Jack met here a few years back and they been together for two years now.” Crutchie explained.

“So, is this camp center then?” Davey asked, looking around the very empty space. Crutchie shook his head.

“Nah, it’s where Kath was coming from.” After Jack and Katherine separated, they all started back towards camp center. Upon reaching their destination, someone shouted something.

“Yo, Jack. Who’s this guy?” He asked, gesturing to Davey.

“I’m David. I’m uh- I’m Sarah’s brother.”

“Ah. Nice to meet ya, I’m Racetrack. You can call me Race though.”

“They’ve got oddball names, David. Don’t question it.” Sarah said with a laugh. He nodded and moved to sit next to her. He thought about sitting next to Jack, but he didn’t want to get between him and Katherine. When everyone was situated, Jack cleared his throat.

“Alright boys, girls, and everyone in between, who wants to kick off the Back Together Again celebrations?” he asked, gazing steadily across the group. “Specs? How about you?” Davey relaxed slightly when he realized Jack was looking at the person next to him not actually at him. The guy in question, Specs, was wearing glasses. _‘That shouldn’t be too hard to remember…’_ he thought.

“Sure. Even though basically everyone knows I’m gonna go through the standard procedure. Name, age, pronouns, your year- eventful or uneventful, and one story about something that’s happened. I’m Specs, twenty four. I use he/him pronouns. My year was uneventful, for the most part, but I finally got my dance studio open in October-” a few small cheers rang out, so Davey figured that was a good thing, “and I really messed up with someone. I know I need to apologize to them, explain everything, but I haven’t had the chance to get with them one-on-one yet.”

The person next to him rolled his shoulders and cleared his throat.

“I’m Spot, twenty-two. He/him. Uneventful. I finally got the gall to ask someone on a date, they said yes, and we’ve been dating for five months.”

“I’m Racetrack, twenty-three. He/him. Eventful. I finally got asked on a date.” he said with a small smirk, before leaning over and pecking Spot’s cheek. Everyone cooed and whooped while Sarah and Davey just exchanged a _‘what the hell?’_ look.

“I’m Blink, twenty-two. They/them. Eventful. Me and Mush moved in together.”

“I’m Mush, twenty-two. They/them. Eventful. Although Blink stole mine, I do have another. We adopted a dog. She’s a bit of a handful.”

“Romeo, twenty-two. He/him. Uneventful. I got a phone call and the person on the other end said that they love me in a way different than they love other people we know and then hung up on me.”

“Finch, twenty-four. They/them. Uneventful. Buttons threw up out the window on the way here.”

“I’m Skittery, twenty-four. They/them. Uneventful. I got to watch my best friend Finch face-plant onto a pile of snow and proceed to break his nose because he didn’t see a patch of ice.” a few muffled laughs broke out from the group as they all imagined Finch slipping on ice.

“I’m JoJo, twenty-five. He/him. Uneventful. Last month Darcy, my twin, didn’t realize he was trying to open the door the wrong way, so someone opened it from the inside and the door whacked him in the face and chipped one of his teeth.”

“I’m Darcy, twenty-five. He/him. Uneventful. Specs called me in a drunken panic last week because he thought he had missed the beginning of camp.”

“I’m Buttons, twenty-three. Uneventful. I was driving to one of my morning classes and I ran over a soccer ball and the pop was so loud I thought I was bein’ shot at so I swerved and nearly crashed into a tree.”

“I’m Crutchie, twenty-three. He/him. Eventful, I’d say. This time next year you’s guys will be lookin’ at a college graduate! Anyway, at Christmas time, me, Jack, and Romeo all got together like we usually do and Jack got so drunk he thought Romeo was Katherine.” Jack rolled his eyes.

“I’m Jack, twenty-three. He/him. Eventful. My girlfriend failed to tell me that she had a roommate and I had to find out from a group chat.” Jack said, glaring playfully at Katherine. Davey could feel his stomach knot.

“Katherine, twenty-three. She/her. Uneventful. I was at a new year's eve party with Sarah, and some guy was hitting on one of her friends so she just walked up to them and was like ‘hey babe. This guy bothering you?’ then proceeded to kiss said friend. The look on that guy’s face was absolutely priceless.”

“Sarah, twenty-four. She/her. Uneventful. One night during Hanukkah this year, David was trying to get my mom’s attention and got a little too close to the candles on the candelabra and caught his shirt on fire.” David made a mental note to kick her for that later.

“I’m David, twenty-three. Uneventful. I was hanging out with my little brother Les a few months ago-”

“Les? Like Les “can find the problem and fix it in a minute”, Les?” Blink interrupted, staring at Sarah and Davey.

“I guess? Anyway, I was hanging out with Les and we were watching some show on tv and then it showed a two headed snake trying to eat a deer and he just shouted “what the fuck?”. My mother blamed me for teaching him the word, but in truth, it was Sarah.”

“Proud of it, too.” His sister chirped. Davey could hear the dispersed laughter. He figured the word ‘fuck’ sounded odd coming out of his mouth.

“Alright. Next, let’s play truth or dare.” Jack said, a devious smile on his face. Everyone nodded in agreement. “Who wants to go first?” JoJo and Darcy both stood up and dusted off their pants.

“Now is when we make our leave. You guys have fun.” Darcy said, waving as he and his brother walked away.

“I’ll start it!” Sarah said. Jack chuckled.

“Take it away, new girl.”

“Specs, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What’s the most embarrassing thing that’s happened to you this year?”

“Most embarrassing?” Specs echoed. He scrunched his eyebrows, trying to think. Suddenly his eyes widened. “I was trying to teach a group of girls how to do a Calypso, and I slipped and busted my ass in front of like ten seventeen year olds.” The group erupted in laughter. After everyone calmed down, Specs turned to Romeo.

“Rome, truth or dare.” Romeo slit his eyes and Davey swore he saw Jack draw in a sharp breath.

“Truth..” he said skeptically.

“Are you mad at me?” Davey felt the group's atmosphere change. It seemed like everyone was suddenly walking on eggshells. The minutes before Romeo responded did not help ease the situation.

“Depends.” He said finally, not breaking eye contact.

“On what?” Specs asked, clearly nervous.

“Whether or not you meant what you said.”

“I never say what I don’t mean, Rome.” Specs said sincerely.

“Then no. I’m not mad at you, just annoyed.” Romeo paused, eyes flitting over the rest of the group. Finally, his eyes landed on Davey.

“Davey. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” He said, trying not to sound to nervous.

“I dare you to tell us the most awkward thing that’s happened to you. Doesn’t have to be from this year.” _‘Well that’s easy…’_ Davey thought.

“When I was fifteen, my sister outed me to our parents. It was completely out of the blue and my dad was so stunned he almost choked on his food. I’m still kind of ticked at her for it too.”

“David, it was eight years ago.”

“Sure but you still didn’t have the right.” he snapped. He cleared his throat awkwardly and looked around, trying to pick who to ask.

“Uh-Race, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to..” David paused, trying to think of a dare that wasn’t complete shit, “I dare you to improvise a rap about a person of your choice, other than yourself or Spot.”

“Never heard that one before, creative.” Specs whispered.

“Ah fuck.” Race muttered. “Hell, alright uhh… _‘bored off your ass, lazing around? Look for Jack Kelly, he’s somewhere to be found. The guy knows how to paint, draw and swear but lord the kid needs to learn to wash his underwear! Never a dull moment he knows just what to do, alright show’s over, that’s all I got for you!’_ ” everyone started cracking up. If given the chance to make fun of Jack, they’d all take it.

“Hey! I do in fact know how to wash my underwear. Don’t go spreadin’ lies 'bout me Race.” Jack said, feigning anger.

“Oh no, what would I do if Jack Kelly was mad at me, go and cry about it?” Race taunted, making a face at Jack. “Anyway, my girl Katherine, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Tell us why you’re still with Jack. You could obviously do much better than him.” a few “oohs” shot through the group, and Davey heard Sarah snicker. Jack looked at Katherine expectantly, waiting for her response.

“I’m still with Jack for two reasons. Reason one, I like him and I like being around him. Reason two, at this point he’s so dependent on me, I don’t think he’d know how to function without me.” She said playfully, elbowing Jack in the side.

“Oh how you wound me, miss.”

“Spot! Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” A devious grin split Katherine’s face. It looked like she had gotten what she wanted.

“I dare you to sing _‘I’m A Little Teapot’_ ,” she paused, still grinning, “with all of the motions.” Spot glared at her and quickly popped his knuckles.

“The whole thing or just the part everyone knows?”

“The part everyone knows.”

Spot groaned before taking a breath and starting

_“~I’m a little teapot, short and stout_  
_Here is my handle here is my spout_  
_When I get all steamed up I just shout_  
_Tip me over and pour me out~”_

Multiple people started laughing except. However, Racetrack, like a good boyfriend, was trying his damnedest not to. He didn’t want to get Spot mad at him at the beginning of camp.

“Kelly, truth or dare?”

“You know me, Spot. Dare.”

“I dare you to imitate a chicken and a donkey at the same time.”

“How the-”

“It’s a dare, cowboy. You can’t refuse a dare.” Blink said. Jack groaned and ran his hands down his face. Seeing Jack like that, concentrated and biting his lip, did something to Davey’s heart that he didn’t like one bit.

“Okay. I think this is okay..” he paused, running a hand through his hair, “bwak-neigh! Bugawk-neigh.” he tried, putting his hands on his hips and pretending to flap his arms like a chicken.

“That’s enough, Kelly.” Spot said with a smirk.

“Mush, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What’s your favorite thing about Blink?”

“My _favorite_ thing about Blink?! That’s just not fair! There’s so many things to choose from!” Mush exclaimed dramatically, leaning against their partner.

“Yep. Absolute favorite thing about Blink.”

“Fuck,” Mush paused, mulling over a possible response, “my favorite thing about Blink is that they’re always upbeat and they can make me smile no matter how shitty a day I’ve had.” They said, pressing a quick kiss to their partner’s temple. “Skittery. Truth or dare?”

“Dare, I guess.”

“I dare you to try and do the splits and stay in that position for three minutes.” Skittery’s eyes widened.

“I'm not that flexible!”

“The key word in the dare was ‘try’, Skit.”

“God, fuck you Mush!” They groaned, moving and sliding into a very uncomfortable looking split that was about eight inches off the ground.

“Buttons, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Who was the last person you said ‘I love you’ to?”

“Probably you. Earlier today back in the cabin when you let me shower first.” Skittery and a few others chuckled.

“Finch, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss who you find most attractive out of our group.” Finch shrugged and immediately started to move, clearly having to put no thought into it. No one was more shocked than Crutchie when Finch pressed their lips against his. Buttons had a triumphant smirk on his face and Davey realized it had probably been a ploy to get Finch to be able to kiss Crutchie. After a moment, Finch moved back to his initial seat revealing Crutchie to be bright red.

“We end with the beginning,” they said, raising laughter from the rest of the group. “Sarah, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What’s something about yourself you haven’t told anyone?” Davey turned to face his sister. Now this was interesting.

“Something about myself that I haven’t told anyone?” She parroted.

“That’s what I said.”

“I think I like girls,” she paused, swallowing awkwardly. “Exclusively.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know how to Make The Words Go, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! i'm super tired and i don't know how i haven't fucking crashed yet so i'm sorry if this is a little subpar :/. Feedback is greatly appreciated :) je t'aime et merci

**Author's Note:**

> this was so long. i hate to say it, but don't expect that for future chapters. i just felt like there was so much to cover and i just kind of word splurged. It ended up being 16 pages in google docs. comments and kudos mean e v e r y t h i n g to me. they give me motivation :). shameless self promo; my tumblr is @smolsadshitpost and it really lives up to it's name. if you have questions or anything you can message me or send me an ask! je t'aime, merci beaucoup <3


End file.
